Blood of the Sun
by Saint Silver
Summary: My first fanfic, so please be nice! Its a crossover fic of Bloody Roar and Toshinden. Hope you enjoy!


_Hello minna-san! I hope you will enjoy my Bloody Roar/Battle Arena Toshinden crossover fanfic. It's my first one I decided to put up here on FanFiction._

I **do not** own Battle Arena Toshinden, nor Bloody Roar. I'm **not** earning money writing this fanfic; I'm just writing it for the pleasure and fun of it. So, no suing me, okay :PTakeya Hayashi and Aimeé Argene are, however, my own characters, so no plagiarism. Plagiarism is evil!

* * *

**Extra info**: There are two of my original characters that I added to this story to tie the two series together easier. I'll give you guys a little bio for them: 

**Aimeé (Amy) Argene**

5'3" 117lbs 19 years old red hair, gray eyes, pale skin British Caladrius Zoanthrope

Amy is a Caladrius in beast form; the mythical bird known as "Albinus" for its whitish color. It is a creature said to have a unique ability to draw out illness from a person and take it into itself, then flies toward the sun where the sickness is burned away. There is a mysterious connection between her and Cronos, since Cronos, the Phoenix, is the symbol of the sun. After she became a Zoanthrope she lost all pigment and became albino. She is friends with Long and Uriko.

**Takeya Hayashi**

5'10" 168lbs 35 years old black hair, dark brown eyes, light olive skin Japanese Human

Takeya is a childhood friend of Sho Shinjo but works for Long Shin as the assistant master in his dojo after leaving Japan. He was the second best martial artist in the ToShin tournaments when they first began, Sho being the first. He only participated in two tournaments, though, due to the death of his wife, Kozue. When she died he fled Japan and began traveling the world, trying to escape his grief. He met up with Long after sparring with him in a tournament in Japan and quickly became good friends with him. Not too long after meeting Long, Takeya became his assistant Kempo Master in Long's own martial arts schools.

* * *

**Intro**: 

This is a Toshinden/BloodyRoar crossover fanfic set in the timelines of the Battle Arena Toshinden Movie and the game Bloody Roar Extreme. Except …well …Subaru's kinda already a high school student …but I blame everyone who used to have decent Toshinden pages for shutting them down and leaving me with no good references! So, there >:P

Long has been having horrible nightmares and can end them only if he finds a mysterious young girl in the bowels of New York City, USA. His friend, Eiji Shinjo, may be his best bet of finding her. Little do either of them know that this girl is the ultimatum set by King Orion for the survival of the Zoanthrope race and Cronos is racing against his father for it all to stop.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Reflection in Your Eyes

* * *

The Shinjo Shrine was at its height of popularity during the peach festival in Kiiyama, Japan. Subaru was tending to the shrine while his uncle, Eiji, performed blessings to the visitors. The day was almost over, the sun bleeding red over the forest landscape, and Subaru was looking forward to closing the shrine. All of the giddy high school girls kept getting on his last nerve by asking him to be in pictures with them. Their scatty laughter and stupid flirting had been annoying him to no end the entire day. Most of the nearby schools were giving the teachers a break and sending the students on fieldtrips up here to the 'historic' mountains of Aoiyama. All this, Subaru was sure, was a secret plot to drive all of the farmers, shrine keepers, small stores and street-side vendors to the brink of extinction due to insanity and random fury. Only one more day, he kept telling himself; only one more day and the festival would be over. Subaru sighed, relieved at the thought. 

Just as he finished another painful six photos with yet another group of three obnoxious teenagers, Subaru heard his uncle calling him from the other side of the shrine. He quickly abandoned his post at the good luck charms stand next to the entrance to the shrine and hoped Eiji would give him permission to be rid of it for the day. He walked over to where he heard his uncle's voice and found Eiji around the corner near a cherry tree patch standing next to a familiar blonde-haired man.

"Kayin?" Subaru said with a smile and delighted disbelief at the sight of the man. Kayin had the aura of a skilled swordsman and stood tall like the majestic warriors of old just like he always had ever since Subaru had known him. "What are you doing here, man?" he laughed and rushed over and greeted him.

"Kayin's in from Scotland for a week," explained Eiji and patted the blonde man on his back. "I can't believe it's been so long, Kayin. It feels like nothing's changed since we last saw you"

"Yeah, well, I'm really getting tired of being Eiji's new punching bag. Quite frankly, I'm happy he can have his old one back for a while." Subaru said referring to Kayin and winked.

"Hell, no, I'm not," Kayin said his Gaelic accent showing through every syllable and he laughed. "I caught wind of the Peach Festival going on here in Aoiyama and it brought back fond memories. I couldn't resist, I had to come back. Although I've been a wee out of practice; bounty has been ghastly scarce the past year or so. I don't think I'm ready for the old Eiji yet."

"Ha! You better be!" Eiji said excitedly, his energetic persona never easing up for anything or anyone, But before I make sashimi out of you let's close up and bust out the drinks. It's not everyday we actually have a reason to Welcome an old friend back home. What do you say, Subaru?"

Subaru was elated to rid himself early and didn't hesitate in the least to do so. The three friends walked back to the Shinjo house, catching up on what they've each missed with one another while on the way there. It had been almost two years since Eiji and Kayin had seen each other. At one point in their younger years the two of them were rivals, both seeking the praise and acceptance of their master, Sho Shinjo. But after years and years passed they found common ground in the search for him when he disappeared, again, about six to seven year earlier.

"So, where has your dad been hiding these days?" Kayin asked Subaru. The auburn-haired boy looked at the ground at the mention of Sho and was filled with sudden quiet anger. There wasn't much to say about his father, he had always abandoned him this wasn't something new that he wasn't there. Whenever he had been there for him it was at a time when there was turmoil or war them between their enemies, never for a friendly hello or a pat on the back for doing so well in his raining or anything positive at all. There was nothing positive he could think of about his father.

"I don't have a dad, remember?" Subaru answered Kayin under his breath.

"Oh he's been gone again, yeah?" Kayin said to Eiji who in turn nodded, but wished Kayin had not brought it up.. Eiji felt a sharp pain in his heart for how Sho treated Subaru. That's why he took him in. The high school boy deserved a lot better in a father and he tried to provide him with what he was missing, but it's an impossible thing to do, really. Nothing can truly replace someone's real parents.

All three of the warriors walked back to the Shinjo house with little to say after Subaru's comment. Kayin and Eiji could feel the anger and hatred building up within Subaru and weren't sure how to approach the subject further.

* * *

Deep in a hidden forest of China was a clearing of a thousand acres in which a large mansion and two martial arts training dojos resided. Within the walls of the mansion lived Shin Long, well known throughout China for his expert skill in Kempo martial arts. It was here where Long sought peace, quiet and tranquility, but he wasn't feeling any emotions of these sort tonight. 

Long could feel the pain ripping him apart again. This terror that startled him out of torturous dreams lived in his conscious and unconscious for so long now, leaving him forever unable to escape. Sweat beaded on his forehead and trickled down his furrowed brows to curve around his face and chiseled jaw line. He began to wonder if his heart was going to pound through his chest for how it drummed on his ribcage so fiercely. He took a deep breath and tried to sweep the caustic feeling away with his escaping exhale. His mind was in a flurry of confusion and uneasiness and as he stood up out of bed he had to carefully watch his unsure footing.

_How long is this going to last?_

He walked into the master bathroom connected to his bedroom and stepped into the shower after stripping off his silk nightwear that felt sticky against his skin with sweat. He tuned on the water and felt soothed by the cool water. He let out a long sigh of relief and sat on the shower floor, letting the water cascade over his body like a thousand rivers of healing potion. These nightmares were going to have to stop sometime …Right?

…_Right?_

The morning sun ripped apart a heavy fog that had settled in during the night. Long saw this from the third story window of his library after trying to drown his thoughts in some Chinese poetry novels, but it was hardly working at all. He decided to head out to the dojo after coming to the conclusion that maybe a good, intense workout would keep these feelings away for a while and he could get a good night's sleep for once this month.

He changed and walked outside, doing a light jog as a warm up. He began jogging in the direction of the primary dojo where he would check up on Takeya, his assistant Kempo master. He kept the thoughts of his nightmares at bay and distracted himself with thoughts of what mischief Takeya was getting into with his students. It was entertaining sometimes to watch him deal with the difficult and arrogant trainees. The way he played games with them to teach them humility was very humorous in Long's eyes, but he was sure it wasn't so fun for said students.

He arrived at the dojo after about fifteen minutes and began looking for Takeya. His witty antics would surely cheer him up. But just as he took off his shoes at the entrance a student rushed up to him.

"Master Long," the boy said excitedly and quickly bowed politely. "Master Long, are you here to train us today?"

"Takeya is your mater today, young sir, I apologize." Long replied then looked at him quizzically after remembering the schedule that he and Takeya had gone over for the students this semester, "shouldn't you and the others be out for the morning run?"

"No, we already did that earlier, we're doing circuit training by class today. My class isn't up for another forty-five minutes, do you think that you could help me on some advanced forms before we go, Master Long?"

Long was always happy to aid the students, especially ones that showed so much enthusiasm. Before he could respond to the boy's question, though, another student who was listening from the opposite shoe lockers interrupted in an irritated manner.

"My god, Ichigawa, can't you leave the brown nosing to just Master Takeya! You're so pathetic!" Long recognized this student from previous years when he took him into the school. The boy was thrown out of his house by his alcoholic mother when he was only five and was left to pickpocket for survival. He had always been a gruff young man, sometimes a little too much to an extreme degree.

"Yin, you can exercise a little restraint when correcting your lowerclassmen," Long said smoothly. He was about to continue his refined reprimand but a familiar voice chimed in loudly before he could.

"Pang Tseng, Yin!" Takeya bellowed from an adjacent entrance to the entrance, "What the hell are you doing standing there like a damn cat on a fisherman's catch ready to get fucking shot?" He marched up right into the student's face and continued barking; "If I don't fucking see you shining those god damn floors one more time today you're going to wish that you were the load your mother had swallowed, you got that?"

"Master, I was only returning some shoes that another student had stupidly left in the middle of the floor outside the—" Yin was promptly cut off by the raging Takeya.

"I don't fucking care if it was a damn bomb ready to explode in there, you are going to finish that room even if you have to fucking do it until New Years!" Takeya had Yin by the shirt now and pointed fiercely the room he should have been in, "You get back in that fucking room and fucking get to work you son of a bitch!"

"Yes, master." The boy said rather disrespectfully, sulking back to the trophy room.

"It's fucking hard to believe that you beat nine hundred thousand other sperm, dumbass," he yelled after Yin, then turned around, took at deep breath and said in a rather pleasant but obviously facetious manner, "Good morning, Shin, oh, and good morning to you too, young Mr. Ishigawa. My goodness, may I ask whatever brings you here to this miserable dump, Shin?"

"You mostly," Long laughed, "that was quite a show, my friend."

"I have to keep dumbasses like him in line; they always bring the morale of the others down to zero if they think they can get away with everything." Takeya said with a rough sigh. "Oh! You meant the good morning." he went on with an all too apparent fake laugh, "I just might be in a good mood this morning, amazing isn't it?"

"Ishigawa," Takeya said firmly, but not with quite as much intensity as his tome was with Yin, "I need you to stay with your class so we can get the circuit training done quickly." Ishigawa quickly obeyed his master's orders and bid Long a speedy good-bye.

"You're still having those nightmares?" Takeya said with worry. "How long has it been now."

"A month at least." Long replied as he set down some weights on their racks.

"What are in these dreams? Are they recurring?"

"Not all the time," Long paused a moment to think back on this subject, he had spent the whole day working out with Takeya and had managed to forget most of his worries, thankfully. But there was no cure for them if he kept pushing them aside.

"The only recurring thing about them," Long continued, "is that I feel this enormous amount of dread about something and I can never figure out to what it pertains to. In every dream I'm supposed to find something to save someone, but I wake up before I can solve the problem."

"Sounds like stress." Takeya said matter-of-factly, "Has everything been okay between you and Shina?"

Long paused for another moment; he had not gone over this yet, "Not that I know of," he said guardedly, "has he conversed of something similar to you?"

"No. Just asking."

Long pondered this for a while, and after putting all of the gym equipment away, he told Takeya he was going to take a break in the meditation chamber. His mind began to race with questions again making him weary with confusion. Now couldn't have been a better time to meditate.

As he walked in the chamber, he lit some incense and walked over to kneel on one of the zabuton pillows, preparing himself for deep meditation. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and said a low chant that had been passed down through the Long family. His mind became focused and ready to assume the bulk of the troubles within his spirit of which he longed for relief from his weighty qualms. His mind began to float and sway in a rhythmic dance of spiritual awakening and he saw his nightmares before him.

This time he could see his father lying ill on his bed back where they used to live. He looked into his fathers eyes and saw tears that shred his soul into bitter pieces. He asked his father what was wrong. His father looked up to him, his face worn with ache and sorrow. He tried to speak, but could only mouth a weak whisper.

_Cure …_

He began running from place to place in his mind trying to find an antidote for something he wasn't even sure himself what it was. He ran and ran, only to find dead end after dead end. He felt trapped. He could hear the strained whisper of his father as he slowly died but he couldn't run back to him no matter how hard he tried. On and on he ran, watching his father's fading form wither away little by little in the image within his mind. It was almost too difficult to take. Long felt the urge to give up, but kept running in the never ending paths his subconscious dealt him, hoping for them to somehow some way come to an end. But they didn't and probably never would.

_Cure …_

"I can't find a cure for what I don't know of, father, please tell me what it is!" Long shouted, either out loud or in his mind, he wasn't sure. "Father! No! Please don't go!"

Long opened his eyes with a sharp gasp, unable to take anymore. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was going to take some time to go away yet.

* * *

There was a large flock of ravens at the bus stop today. No one seemed to care that there was such a large number of them congregating in that one spot. It was old hat to see pigeons flocking around these busy streets of New York, maybe some doves and a starling here and there, but to see ravens, especially in such large group, was odd. They're scavengers usually of the carnivorous variety an there was nothing but scraps of food from vendors and random trash around this area. The busy people walking to and fro from work to home, home to work, were too wrapped up in their own life and problems to care about this unusual occurrence. They were too busy answering their cell phones, checking their palm pilots for the meetings they missed, calling their overseas branches to get the latest information on shipments, checking the news papers for their stocks, and shopping for the newest fashions and technology. Amy walked through the bustling crowd to the bus stop and she was really the only one who noticed. 

Amy had been feeling ill for the past few weeks. Her boss called her into his office this morning and told her that she has seemed to be getting only worse in the past couple of weeks and gave her a pass to go to the doctor. She just figured that everyone had been complaining about her cough, didn't want to get sick from whatever she had and went whining to the boss. This was the first time she had seen anyone actually _asked_ to go to the hospital by her boss. He was a very reasonable man and set a very good example for everyone. It was just the people that worked in her section who didn't give a crap about respecting each other. This always bothered Amy and made her reclusive toward her fellow co-workers. They cared nothing about each other, just themselves, unless they were 'friends' with one another and made a snide, little click with some more others that all had the same person they hated/envied/thought they were better than in common. It was a difficult place to work in, but her boss was the only part that made it manageable. Funny, isn't it? It's usually the other way around.

She walked over to the bus stop. Maybe that's why she noticed the ravens. As she walked closer she kept expecting them to fly away, if not all maybe just one. But as she kept walking closer they didn't budge. Not one. In fact, a brave one leaped off of the top of the little shelter covering the benches and seemed to walk right up to her as she came close. She stopped; a little astonished at the bird's courage. It seemed to look right up at her as if she needed permission to pass. She slowly walked forward despite the fact, going around the little, brave one, and sat down on one of the benches. She checked the bus schedule and realized she should have taken the subway, but she was too weary to move at the moment. She tried to relax and began listening to the little mutterings of the ravens. She felt curiously soothed by their little melody.

* * *

Coming Soon! 

_Chapter Two_: _Blood on the Carpet_

Long embraces his old friend, Eiji and looks to him for guidance from his brother, Sho. Seems like everyone's looking for him nowadays. Long and Eiji ponder the meaning behind his nightmares.

* * *

Please leave me feed back! I'd love to hear what you think about my fanfic! Sorry I couldn't write more, but it's almost four in the morning and I have to get up in two hours for work! 

-Silver


End file.
